


Screams

by samdontforgetthepie



Series: Love Lost [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdontforgetthepie/pseuds/samdontforgetthepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part three. Free verse.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Screams

**Author's Note:**

> Part three. Free verse.

Ring loud in your ears

Yours  
or not

No matter

They all  
reflect  
the  
way  
you  
F  
E  
E  
L


End file.
